T or D
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: Okay so this story is written by me, and my friend Jackie. I hope you like it; our goal is to make you crack up laughing, review if we succeed! oh and i promise it is differentfrom all the other cullen truth or dares! i hope you like! please review!


**Okay so this story is written by me, and my friend Jackie. I hope you like it; our goal is to make you crack up laughing, review if we succeed!**

**Edwards POV:**

I didn't like the thought coming from Emmett. He was getting very bored and that is never a good sign. We were all sitting in our living room, bella was leaning into me and I had my arm around her. Alice and jasper were staring at each other, and Rosalie was fixing her hair. Emmett was staring at the TV thinking of something to do. Finally an idea popped into his head and he yelled it out.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" he yelled right in bella's ear.

"Ow! Emmett…yeah…that was my ear!" bella said when he was finished screaming.

"Come on, lets play!" he urged. Everyone got worried as they thought of consequences of playing truth or dare with Emmett.

"Okay jazz and I will play" Alice said with a huge smile on her face, jasper looked worried.

"Fine I will play!" Rosalie chimed was her hair was 'perfect'. Bella looked at me and bit her lip.

"I don't know....?" she finally said.

"OH COME ON! EDDIE LETS PLAY! BELLA YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" I growled when he called me Eddie-oh how I loathed that nickname.

"Edward?" bella said after a couple of seconds, I sighed but shrugged. "Okay…we'll play," Emmett got excited, "BUT…please remember that I am only human!" everyone nodded and got into a circle.

"I will go first." Emmett yelled. "Hmmm…lets see…Edward!" oh great, why does he have to pick me first. "Truth or dare?!" he asked with a wicked grin. He was hiding his thoughts by singing the Barney song. That can not be good.

"Dare?" it sounded more like a question. I waited for Emmett to dare me-this wont be fun.

"Hmmmm…lets see?" he tapped his chin and his face went into total concentration. Bella laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett." She said sarcastically. Emmett came mumbled a 'haha' then he spoke to everyone.

"Oh and just an FYI if you don't do the dare or answer your truth, you have to take of one article of clothing!" bella's jaw dropped. And everyone else laughed.

"Edward?" she asked looked up and me. I shrugged.

"Rules are rules" I said and she sighed.

"Okay Eddie-boy I dare you to cut your hair!" my eyes widened and I was about to speak but bella beat me.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her, she blushed. "I mean…no." she whispered the last part. Everyone started laughing.

"Fine," Emmett said with an evil grin. "But you have to take off one article of clothing." Bella didn't hesitate she took off her boot.

"Haha! That counts!" she yelled at Emmett then she stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, Edward your turn." Oh lets see here, who should I choose? I looked around and landed on a very smiley Alice.

"Okay Alice, truth or dare?" she thought for a second.

"Dare!" she yelled with way to much enthusiasm.

"Okay I dare you to call Carlisle and complain about something not very important." She shook her head.

"Carlisle is in surgery!" she yelled, I smiled a very evil smile.

"I know!" she pursed her lips and took her phone out of her pocket, she dialed the hospital. It rang twice.

"Hello, forks hospital how may I direct your call?" the lady answered. I knew bella couldn't hear, so I told her what the lady was saying.

"Hi! I NEED to speak with Dr. Cullen!" she cheeked something before answering.

"Dr. Cullen is in surgery, can you leave a message?" she asked in a very polite voice.

"NO! I need to speak with him NOW!" she yelled into the phone.

"Okay it is an emergency?" she asked, Alice looked so mad but answered.

"Yes!" then she mouthed 'you suck!' to me. I smiled at her and I could hear her call being connected. She will be in so much trouble later.

"Hello?" Carlisle said from the other line.

"Hi Carlisle, I have a problem!" she looked very upset to e interrupting him at work like this.

"What alice! Is bella okay? Is everyone okay?!" he asked in a rush.

"Everyone is fine Carlisle." She assured him quickly. "But…well Edward tore my favorite shirt!" everyone stifled there laughs. My eyes widened, great now I will get yelled at later.

"You didn't just call me because of that!" he said in a calm but annoyed voice.

"It was my favorite shirt and he ruined it!" she yelled into the phone again.

"Well then make him buy you a knew one!" he was getting annoyed and so was I. she wasn't supposed to bring me into this!

"Ugh! Whatever, see you at home Carlisle." Then she hung up. Everyone started cracking up. I shook my head and bella rubbed my arm, she wasn't laughing. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay jazzy truth or dare?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Dare!" he said like it was obvious he wouldn't choose truth.

"I dare you to prank call J and ask for an ID for Charlie the unicorn!" everyone was silent for a second then we all-except for jasper-exploded into laughter. He didn't say anything; he just sighed and pulled his phone out.

"Hello, Jessica speaking." A lady answered on about the third ring.

"Hello, I need to speak with J." she clicked a button and J answered.

"Hello," he answered in a bored annoyed voice.

"J, I need you to get me something." J took in a quick breath, realizing who he was speaking to.

"Yes Mr. Jasper, what do you need?" he asked in a much more lively voice. Jasper sighed and then spoke.

"I need an ID for Charlie the unicorn, age 22, from candy mountain, occupation banana king. Pronto!" he said with such seriousness.

"Ummm…okay, I will get right on that." J said sounding very confused.

"Thank you, good bye." He hung up and shook his head. "Okay Edward, T or D?" why me again!

"Dare" I don't want to sound weak and choose truth in front of bella.

"I dare you to call esme and ask her to pick you up a bra and matching thong!" bella giggled and jasper smiled and sent a weak wave of courage towards me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically while reaching for my phone.

"Hello, Edward?" esme answered on the first ring.

"Hi, I was wondering if you can pick me up a bra and matching thong?" bella giggled again, esme was quiet for a minute.

"I can, but…why?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"I…uh…need them for…for…BELLA!" bella turned bright red and everyone started laughing.

"Are you kids playing truth or dare again? Please don't do anything stupid. I love you." she hung up and I started cracking up from bella's shocked face.

I sighed. Alright my turn! "Hmmm…Rosalie!" she looked up at me and glared. "T or D?"

"Dare!" I laughed while I thought of a good dare.

"I dare you to let Emmett dress you, do your makeup, and your hair. And you have to keep it that way for the rest of the game!" her eyes grew wide with anger and fear.

"NO WAY! Sorry honey, but I don't want you near my hair!" but then she realized something. _Oh crap! I don't have shoes on, so I'd have to take my shirt off! Grrrrrrr…Edward I hate you!_ "Fine!" she got up and ran up the stairs, Emmett followed.

~five minutes later~

Emmett came down the stairs with a huge smile on his face. He sat down just as rose started down the stairs. Her hair was teased to no end. She had bright red lipstick on the was not on her lip line, her eye shadow was deep purple and all over the place, and she had zebra tights on with a pink skirt and a lime green shirt. She sat down and everyone was trying to control there laughter, jasper cracked first.

"WOW! Rose you have never looked better! Em should do that every day!" he said while laughing. She ran to him and chased him out of the house. They came back a few minutes later, jasper sat down quietly and rose did the same.

"Jasper! T or D?" Jasper thought for a second, he was contemplating on what would be worse, a truth or a dare.

"Dare?" she grinned brightly.

"I dare you to eat a huge piece of chocolate cake!" jaspers eyes grew big. He got up and ran into the kitchen. I helped bella up and we walked into the kitchen as well. Everyone was sitting around jasper, who had a huge piece of cake in front of him.

"Yum!" bella yelled, I chuckled and everyone else laughed. Jasper groaned and picked up the fork, he grabbed a piece and put it in his mouth. He swallowed and went to take another bit. This time he spit it out.

"I can't do this!" he said while taking his shirt off. Everyone laughed and walked back into the living room, but bella ran over and took a fork full of the cake.

"Yum!" she said again before walking back into the other room. I laughed and followed her.

"Okay bella, truth or dare?" oh no, this wont be good either way! She thought for a second, and then hesitantly answered.

"tr-da-tr-dare?" jasper smiled, and went into a deep thought but blocked it from me.

"Okay I dare you to go skinny dipping in the school pool. And if you don't then you have to sit through the rest of the game in you bra and underwear, unless you don't do another dare then you have to take those off too!" I looked over at bella; she was as red as a tomato. She looked at me with horror filled eyes. I was speechless, I don't want her to have to do that, but… she sighed and stood up. Everyone laughed and got up to. I stayed on the floor.

"Come on Eddie!" Emmett yelled. Everyone stopped and faced me.

"I don't think I can go…" I said quietly.

"Oh come on!" Emmett yelled while he walked towards me.

"Bella, what would be best for you?" I asked her, causing Emmett to pause.

"Ummm…I don't know…I don't know…I REALLY don't know!"** (AN: inside joke, rpatz says that on the twilight commentary, it's hilarious)** I was about to answer when Emmett grabbed my ankles and started pulling me out the door.

"EMMETT!" I yelled and grabbed onto the porch post. He kept walking and the post broke off. I threw it and it hit his head. He dropped my ankles and turned around.

"Big mistake Eddie-boo!" he started staking me I got to my feet and ran into the forest with Emmett chasing me. "Come back here Edward, im gonna teach you a lesson!" Emmett yelled from not far behind me. Suddenly I slowed down and then stopped. Emmett did the same, I felt relaxed. Jasper. We ran back to the house and saw that the whole porch was destroyed. Great esme will be pissed.

Bella jumped on my back and we ran to the school. She reluctantly got off my back and walked to the edge of the pool. Everyone sat on the ground with amused smirks. I sat down and put my face in my hands, but I still could see her through everyone's mind. She had her shirt off and pants, but then she stopped.

"Everything bella!" jasper yelled, causing her to blush again. I opened my eyes just as she unhooked her bra, then very, very, quickly took her underwear off and jumped in. she broke the surface of the water and I walked over-careful not to see anything else-to the pool steps she was swimming to. I held up the towel so no one else could see and she got out and wrapped it around her. I kissed her forehead, and we walked over to everyone else.

"Hey bella! Nice butt!" Emmett yelled, causing her to blush the deepest shade of red I think I have ever seen.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I hissed at him, bella hide her face into my chest. And I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. After a few minutes she went to the bathroom to change back into her clothes, and then we ran back to our house. When we got back to the house bella got a very evil-but pretty sexy-grin on her face.

"Okay Emmett, truth or da-" she was cut of by a much too excited Emmett.

"DARE!" he screamed as everyone sat down in our circle.

"Okay, I dare you to…makeoutwithjasperforfifteenseconds!" She said the last part all in one breath. Everyone was silent and they just stared at bella, all wondering where that much evil came from. I broke the silence by laughing so hard if I was human I would have been in tears. Soon after Rosalie and Alice joined me. The whole time bella and Emmett were staring each other down, and then Emmett sighed and moved over to jasper, who backed away.

"NO WAY!" he screamed in Emmett's face, causing Alice, rose, and I to erupt into more laughter.

"Come on, I never back down on a dare!" Emmett yelled right back. Jasper groaned and closed his eyes. Emmet moved in and they started kissing. Jaspers face was priceless. When the fifteen seconds was over jasper threw Emmett across the room.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he yelled and wiped his move before running over to Alice and kissing her. He sighed, "Much better!" Alice giggled. Emmett just sat down with a humored look on his face.

"Hmmm…lets see…bella…no….alice…no….Edward, YES!" ugh! Why do they keep choosing me?! "Truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well since no one else has; truth." I didn't want to have to deal with a dare.

"Okay, what has bella said in her sleep the past three nights?" I looked at bella, who was of course blushing. I thought about what she has said.

'Edward'

'Edward'

'Edward'

'My Edward'

'I love Edward'

'Edward kiss me'

'Manatee'

'Shamu'

'Mountain lions are scary'

'Edward don't go'

'Kissable lips'

'ALICE I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING!'

'Emmett you idiot!'

'Jacob needs to wear a shirt more, Edward not so much.'

'Blueberry pancakes'

'Bouffant'

'Edward, I love you'

'Shake it'

'I want to take a ride on your disco stick!'**-A/N: lady gaga's song, love game; she was just singing it in her sleep, PEOPLE! Haha! Jackie and I thought it would be funny!**

Without thinking I took my shirt off, and bella sighed in relief. Emmett rolled his eyes. And I targeted my next victim. Rosalie.

"Rose, T or D?" she sighed.

"Dare, oh and nice excuse with the truth thing." She raised her eyebrows in a mocking way. I shook my head.

"Ok, I dare you to go to mike Newton's house dressed in your sexiest lingerie go into his room and say 'waz up zexy!'"**-from the beginning of when I grow up! I love that part, it is hilarious!** She glared at me and pulled her shirt off. She really didn't care, but it was funny seeing Emmett expression. He practically started drooling.

"Emmett, I dare you to take off one article of clothing." She said without even asking truth or dare. Emmett stood up and pulled his pants down, with a huge smile on his face, he sat down and everyone started laughing just as Carlisle came into the room.

"Hello ki-" he stared at us and we became silent. "Okay what are you doing?" he asked was he gathered his thoughts.

"Truth or dare?" I said cautiously. Everyone started to laugh again, and Carlisle just shook his head and walked out. I sighed in relief, he probably forgot about Alice's call. I turned to bella. "Let's get you in bed." She nodded and yawned. We started up the stairs when I froze. Carlisle was in front of me.

"Okay, now you can tell me why Alice called me-in the middle of surgery-because you tore her favorite shirt" he said with his arms crossed. Bella chuckled and pulled away from my arms.

"Ummm…im really tired-fake yawn-im gonna go to bed." Then she took of down the hall. I turned back and looked at Carlisle.

"Well you see…"

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and tell me any ideas for stories that you have and I will most likely write them! Love all the reviews I get for my other stories, thank you all so much. Okay if you are new then I understand you don't know what to do right now. Don't worry I will tell you, you push the little button right below this that says: REVIEW, then you leave what you thought about my story in the box. Okay go ahead, REVIEW!!! **


End file.
